kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Chasing Bobby
Chasing Bobby is the ninety-third episode of King of the Hill. It was first aired on January 21, 2001. The episode was written by Garland Testa, and directed by Anthony Lioi. Synopsis When Hank, Peggy, Bobby, Connie, and the Gribbles go to see a chick flick. Hank's truck has problems starting up. Even though Peggy insists taking it to a mechanic he refuses and it finally gets started up. At the movie, however, Hank starts to tear up and this alarms Peggy. Hank insists that he didn't cry and refuses to talk about it. Hank's friends make fun of his crying though he says he wasn't crying. Peggy takes him to an eye doctor and even he says nothing could be wrong with his eyes. In the truck when it won't start again he admits that he was crying but not with the movie, but with his truck possibly dying. Hank finally takes it to a mechanic who tells him that the truck only has 500 miles left on it. Hank refuses to give up on it and tries to fix it himself, but the gasoline keeps getting on fire. Hank then has a flashback of when he first got the truck and how Peggy loved it. When he goes to it starts to die again. He then becomes irritated with everyone including his own family. When looking at a newspaper Bobby finds a car place that he believes that can help his dad's truck. Even though it is about 45 miles away from Arlen they go. However when they get there it ends up being a car sales lot. On their way back home the truck ends up stuck on some train tracks and Hank tries to fix it, but a train then comes towards the truck. Even though Hank tries to stop it the train crushes the truck. Furious, Hank blames Bobby for killing his truck. Bobby says that it only had 500 miles on it anyways, but Hank is relectant to admit the truth. Back at the dealer Hank rudely tells Bobby to sit and to "try not to break any more trucks" . Bobby then leaves to walk home. Hank asks the salesman if he had a phone, but he kept bringing up the idea of buying a new truck. When Hank tells Bobby he was going to find a pay phone he notices his son is gone. Knowing he wouldn't be able to find him on foot he borrows the truck by test driving it. While looking for Bobby he enjoys the truck's benefits. He finds Bobby and apologizes for blaming him about the truck. Bobby then reveals that he too loved the truck. They get in the new truck and Bobby gives Hank the gear shift he found on the tracks. Both agree the new truck is good but agree to tell the salesman they hate it. Note:Hank's Ford Ranger is usually a 1993, but in this episode it is a 1986. Notes Stinger Quote Bobby: "To The Flowers of Time!" Category:Episodes Category:Season 5